Coming Home
by iloveanime1322
Summary: Roy sends Ed home. Ed doesn't know it at the time but, it is the nicest thing Mustang had ever done for him. The story is a little lemon-y but not graphic so read at your own discretion. Oneshot.


I never can figure out why every time I try to do something productive, he always sends for me. Lt. Hawkeye stood next to the door she had just entered. She was waiting for me to follow her.

 _Mustang_... That man knew how to get under my skin. I stood up and crossed the room to the lieutenant. She stepped to the side to let me pass.

"So Lieutenant, what does that bastard want with me this time?"

Hawkeye glanced my way, glaring, but chose to remain silent. I decided I would just keep my mouth shut. Sometimes I forgot that the Lieutenant is in love with Mustang.

Walking toward his office, we passed many closed doors. Finally the Lieutenant stopped and briskly knocked on the door before entering. I followed her in and my eyes settled on him.

"So what do you want?"

" _Fullmetal, is that any way to talk to your superior?"_

"Just shut the hell up and tell me why you wanted me."

" _Fine. You are going home._ "

"What nonsense are you spouting you bastard?"

" _Just what I said pipsqueak, GO HOME!_ "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY CAN'T REACH THE DOORKNOB?"

" _Relax Fullmetal. No one ever said that."_

That damn bastard really pisses me am I going home? He never explains his plans and it makes me want to punch him.

"So 'Colonel', why am I going home? And why isn't Al here too?"

" _Alphonse will be staying here. He is going to be doing some surveillance with Lieutenant Hawkeye. And you are going on a vacation._ "

So the Colonel has never had a very good sense of humor but this was just laughable. Why would I go on vacation at a time like this; and without Al?

"Why? I can't just leave without Al on a vacation?"

" _Fullmetal, you can, and you will, because it is an order."_

"When am I leaving?"

" _There is a train leaving Central in 15 minutes. Be on it."_

The voice he was using said that his decision was final and I had better move. Hawkeye handed me a train ticket and opened the door. Outside, beside the door, was my suitcase. Hawkeye pushed me and gave me a small wink. I grabbed the handle of my case and made a run for it.

...

I barely made it on the train in time. I can run as well as the next person, but trying to jump on a moving train isn't always easy. I sat down in a seat and tried to gather my thoughts. Why did that dumb Roy make me go home?

It has been a while since I last made it home. A year? It doesn't seem that long ago but the anniversary of Granny's death is tomorrow. I shook my head because I finally realized just why he made me leave.

I am going home to Winry. She must be lonely in that house without Granny around. I let myself lean back and thought about the last time I got on the train to Central and left her standing on the platform.

Winry never would tell me she wanted me to stay but I knew she did. I never should have left but she told me to go. So, I left. Now, a year later, I was finally going home. I had called Winry frequently to let her know we were alive and okay. She would tell me about the automail she serviced and we would chat about the weather.

Winry never asked when I was coming home. And, silently, I was always thankful that she didn't, because I wasn't able to go back yet and I would hate to disappoint her. Winry had always been there for me and Al. And here it is, a year later, and I still haven't been home to make sure she is okay.

I feel like a failure of a man. I should have asked for time to go home instead of waiting to be ordered. The search for the philosophers stone shouldn't have kept me away for so long.

...

I felt the train start to slow, so I gathered my bag up and made my way to the end of the car. Once the steps had been lowered, I disembarked and took in my surroundings. I was home. Risembool was where I was born. Where our mother died. Where I lost my arm and leg and Al lost his whole body. Where we burned down our house. And where we left to start our journey. Even after all that, Risembool was still my home. We may not have our own home but we could always come back to the yellow house on the hill. To Winry.

...

The walk from the train station was quite lengthy so I decide to stop at moms grave first. I needed to tell her what was going on. I stood in front of the stone and told her all that had happened since the last time I had made it home. Turning slightly to my right, I said hi to Granny Pinako as well. That old woman had always managed to get on my damn nerves, but she took us in as family and I had always been grateful.

Telling my family goodbye, I turned toward home. Standing before me was the most beautiful blonde with deep blue eyes. "Winry." She had a sad smile and her eyes met mine. " _Welcome home Ed._ "

She looked like she had been crying but I did not want to ask her about it. I knew it had to be hard. She had lost her parents in the Ishvalan war and now her Granny was gone too. Al and I were all she had left.

I grabbed her hand and slowly started walking toward home. She followed slightly behind me but never let go of my hand. I think she worried that if she did, I would disappear. Walking up the path, we made it to the steps and I sat down on the porch.

She sat next to me, still clutching my hand. I looked over at her and saw a tear slide down her cheek. She must be trying so hard not to cry. I reached over and wiped away the tear. She looked up at me with her blue eyes swimming.

I gathered her into my arms and she completely broke. After a while, she quieted and pushed away slightly but still sat close enough that our arms were touching.

" _Ed, thank you._ "

"What are you thanking me for?"

" _Letting me cry on your shoulder._ "

I looked away as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Of course, anytime." Slowly she got to her feet and made her way to the door.

" _Lets go inside and I will make some dinner. You must be hungry after that long train ride."_

"Sure. Sounds good."

" _How would you like some stew? I even have fresh bread."_

"That sounds amazing."

" _Good, we need to get some milk for you somehow."_

I was about to yell at her and tell her that milk was gross but thought better of it. Besides, whoever came up with stew was a genius.

...

Sitting at the table, Winry placed a steaming bowl in front of me. I took a knife and sliced a few pieces off the loaf of bread and placed one in front of each of us. We ate in silence, just enjoying each others company. Once we were done eating, I gathered the dishes to wash. Winry tried to protest but I told her she cooked so I would do the cleanup. She settled for drying the dishes as I washed them.

...

I lit a candle in the living room and sat on the couch across from Winry. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't know how to say it. So, I spoke first.

"That was a delicious dinner."

" _Thank you Ed."_

"So how has work been?"

" _Uh... it is okay."_

She didn't seem to want to elaborate so I let silence ensue once more. She needed time so I would let her speak when she was able. It didn't take her long before I finally heard her speak.

" _Why haven't you been home Ed?_ "

"Winry..."

She had to ask the one question that would be the hardest to answer. But if I didn't answer, it was likely that she would break down again. So I mustered up my courage and began.

"Winry, I was afraid."

Her eyes shot up to search my face. Those blue eyes could see through me so easily. She had always had this power. And she had always brought me to my knees. "I was afraid... afraid that I would disappoint you."

Winry exhaled and took another breath. She had to be trying to controll her breathing because I saw another tear but she shook her head and looked back to me as if waiting for more of an explanation.

"Al and I are still on our search for the philosophers stone. I don't know when or if we will find it, but I promised long ago that we would get our bodies back. I still believe we can."

I took a breath as I tried to tell her how I felt. She had always believed in me. And she had always taken care of me when I would show up needing maintenence after another stupid battle. Yes, she would yell, throw her wrench and complain about how reckless I had been. But she would always fix the problem and tell me to be more careful.

I realized it had been some time since I had said anything and I looked up at her. She had her legs pulled up under her and her arms were hugging her chest. I took a breath and began again. "I was afraid if I came back before we had our bodies back, you would be disappointed in me."

Telling her this was the hardest thing I had ever done. She blinked a few times and a sad smile crept across her face. Standing, she walked to me and sat down beside me. She put her arms around my neck and began to sob. " _You idiot, I have missed you."_

Wrapping my arms around her, I turned my face to nuzzle against her neck. I breathed in her scent. She smelled of strawberries and automail oil.

"Winry, I am sorry for staying away for so long."

" _I forgive you Ed._ "

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Winry's breathing deepened and I felt her arms start to slacken their hold. I repositioned her so that I could pick her up in my arms. Climbing the stairs, I made my way to her room.

Winry's bedroom door was open so I entered the room and placed her down on her bed. Her hair had slipped across her face and I gently brushed it away. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Our eyes met and she smiled. I stood up to walk toward the door but she grabbed my hand to stop me.

" _Stay with me, please Ed?_ "

"Okay."

She slid over and I climbed on the bed next to her. I pulled her into my arms and I felt her gently shaking as she started to cry again. I don't know how long we laid like this before I succumbed to a deep slumber. I awoke to the sound of the shower and the sun shining through the gap in the curtains. I looked at the clock and found that it was 9 a.m. I had slept all night without dreaming of the stone, homunculi or death.

Soon after, Winry came back to the room, dressed, with her hair in a towel. She looked at me and her eyes seemed to brighten. " _Ed, thank you for staying with me last night. This has been a very hard year and I was just feeling lonely. I finally slept more than 2 hours."_

I blushed slightly because she looked so embarrassed. I could tell yesterday that she hadn't been sleeping because she had bags under those beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long. But I won't do that again. I promise."

Her eyes widened as I said this. I realized this was only the second promise that I had ever made a promise to her. Her gaze softened and she sat on the end of the bed. Taking her hand, I intertwined our fingers. I was shaking and I am sure she noticed but she didn't say anything. I lifted our hands and placed her hand on my heart.

I heard her breath hitch and looked up into her eyes. For the first time in my life, I was sure that I was where I was suppose to be. My heart was racing in my chest as I leaned over, and ever so gently, placed my lips on hers. They barely brushed together before I leaned back again.

Winry's eyes never left mine. She leaned forward and again our lips barely touched. Her had was still on my heart and I am sure she could feel it pounding profusely. I took in a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Winry?"

" _Yes Ed?_ "

"Can I tell you a secret?"

" _Of course._ "

"For years, I have had to fight for myself and Al. I have had to hurt people and even almost die, all for the sake of getting our bodies back. I will continue to do this for Al. He deserves nothing less."

I had to take another breath to calm myself. My voice sounded shaky and I wanted to be calm when I continued. Her eyes were still locked on mine, looking expectant. "Winry, I will continue to do what I can get to get mine and Al's bodies back, but I want you to know..."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I pushed on. If I didn't say this now then I would regret it the rest of my life. "I love you."

My gaze lowered as I said the last part. I had always loved her, even when we were kids. I heard her sigh heavily and looked back up to see huge tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Winry, did I say something to upset you? I didn't mean to make you cry."

" _Oh Edward Elric, you didn't say anything that I haven't been waiting my whole life to hear._ "

She threw herself on me and hugged my neck fiercely. My arms circled her waist to pull her closer. Again I smelled the scent of strawberries and it was intoxicating. She slightly released her grip so I did as well. I looked up in time for her lips to come crashing down onto mine with such fervor that I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

Winry had never been shy, but she also wasn't usually this forward either. My hands moved up to the towel that was still holding back her wet hair. I tugged the towel down and her beautiful golden locks fell down her back and shoulders.

Winry lifted her hands to her hair to finger-comb some of the tangles out. Watching her was mesmerizing. She had her eyes closed as she worked through her hair. I slid off the bed and grabbed her brush off the top of her wardrobe. Walking back to the bed, I took the brush in my right hand and a strand of hair in my left and began to brush.

When we were younger, Winry had taught me how to braid my own hair and she had let me practice on hers. But it had been such a long time ago that it didn't feel the same. Now it felt more intimate somehow.

Leaning her head back slightly, she gave a contented sigh. I worked my way through her hair until it was free of tangles and then began to braid it to one side. When I was finished, I tied it off with a simple blue ribbon.

Winry turned to me and smiled. Her smile lit up my heart and my burdens seemed to melt away. I pulled her close again and smiled into her neck. I never wanted to leave. I wished that I could freeze this moment forever.

Gently I took her cheeks in my hands and kissed the tip of her nose. She blushed slightly and closed her eyes so I kissed each lid in turn. Her face was now as red as I had ever seen it and she shuddered. Moving one of my hands to the back of her neck, I bravely pushed my lips onto hers. Her hands came up and grabbed the front of my shirt. I took this to mean that I could deepen the kiss.

Ever so slightly I broke my lips apart and barely traced her lips with my tongue. She gasped and slid her arms around my neck, pulling me closer still. I stepped forward once and the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Slowly I lowered her down and hovered over her with my chest lightly brushing hers.

I looked into her eyes to find a bright flame burning. She pulled me down closer and I was now on top of her. I could feel my face turn as red as my coat and she smiled shyly. Her hands began to roam over my body. I shouldn't have been embarrassed because she had seen me more times than I could remember but it was never like this. Her touch brought goose-bumps to my skin and my entire body began to tremble.

I wanted nothing more than to get lost in this beautiful blonde goddess that smelled of strawberries. Her hands began to move lower with each pass until she was brushing the waistband of my pants. I couldn't help but moan at the proximity of her hand. I stilled and whispered, "Winry?"

Her eyes opened slightly and she could read my expression like a book. Was she ready for this? " _Edward, it has always been you. And now that you have figured it out, I am ready to be yours completely._ "

Winry's eyes captivated me and I began to kiss her again with more need than I could bare. Our hands trailed lines of wanton urgency as our clothes began to hit the floor. Touching every part of her couldn't even compare to my wildest fantasies. Taking my hands from her body would be like cutting off my other arm. We explored each other until I could take it no more.

Positioning myself above her, I looked into her eyes and silently confirmed that this was what she wanted. She gave a slight nod and I lowered myself gently.

Being with Winry was the absolute best moment of my life. Every feeling, sound, whisper, glance and kiss made me feel that my life had been incomplete until this very moment. But here and now, she was mine. I could no longer hold myself back when I heard gasping and her moaning my name with all the lust and love that she felt. Once we stilled and her breathing became even, I stole a glance at her beautiful body.

To think that this, sometimes loud and brash woman, could look this content and peaceful would have brought me to my knees, had I had been standing. We laid together, not saying anything and I don't know when but I fell asleep and dreamt of blue eyes and blonde hair gliding across a sea of rocky waves.

...

I woke up alone and was a little sad but it was in the middle of the day so I wasn't too surprised. I climbed out of Winry's bed and pulled on my boxers. Opening the door to the room, I could hear her downstairs. I quietly made my way to the bathroom and hoped in the shower. My body was stiff from laying in one position to long, so I turned the water as hot as I could stand.

My muscles slowly began to loosen up as I washed away the train ride from yesterday. My thoughts drifted back to last night. Never did I imagine that the beautiful Miss Winry Rockbell would bloom for me alone. Thinking that made a blush rise to my cheeks and butterflies flutter in my stomach. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel, I began to dry my flesh first. Once dry, I began to dry the automail. If I neglected it while here, I would certainly be awarded a whack upside the head with Winry's favorite wrench.

I wrapped the towel around my waste and went to my room. Winry had brought my suitcase upstairs earlier. I got dressed and made my way downstairs. The house smelled of leftover stew and my stomach began to growl. I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. Winry was singing a song unknown to me and she was dancing to and fro as she washed dishes from her own meal.

My heart nearly jumped from my chest when she started to twirl and she stopped halfway as soon as she noticed me. A blush crept into her cheeks and she clapped her soapy hands together before turning back to finish her task.

The phone in the hall began to ring and I went to answer it. Picking up the receiver I said, "Rockbell Automail, Edward speaking."

" _Ed, its me._ "

A frown slid down my face as I identified the voice as Mustang.

"What do you want you annoying bastard. I am trying to take my vacation."

" _I know and I'm sorry but we need you back in Central ASAP. The homunculi are making a move. I wouldn't have called otherwise."_

"Damn-it, just what I need. I will be out on the first train tomorrow. I'm sorry but I won't leave sooner."

Roy could tell by the tone of Ed's voice that even though this was an important matter, there was something he had to do first. " _Alright Fullmetal, first train tomorrow morning. Don't miss it."_

I heard the phone slam on the other end and I cursed my luck as I replaced the receiver in the cradle. I turned around and came face to face with Winry. She wore a sad look.

" _You have to go._ "

"Yeah. Some very bad people are making plans to kill thousands of innocent bystanders."

" _I understand. It's your job."_

Sighing heavily she turned back to the kitchen. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and enveloped her in my arms. Her back was leaning against my chest and with my mouth close to my ear I said, "Winry, this time I will come home to you."

She turned back to face me with those sad eyes once more. " _Please don't say it if you don't think you will be back."_ I held up my hand to stop her from saying more. Maybe in the past I might have said it but not followed through. This time, however, it was imperative that she believed I would come back to her. Placing my hands on her shoulders and facing her, I say my piece.

"Winry, if you never ever believe another word I say in my entire life, know this is the absolute truth. _I love you_ , and I will be back to you. Even if I have to give my other arm and leg, I will be back. Never have I been more sure about anything than I am of the way that I feel for you."

Winry threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. " _Thank you Ed. I will wait for you. But please, don't make me wait forever."_

We both made our way back to the kitchen and as an unspoken promise, neither of us said anything else about me leaving in the morning. I sat down at the table and ate the leftover stew and bread while Winry chatted about the automail she was recently commissioned for. The piece was going to be given to a 7 year old girl who had lost her leg in a freak accident and wanted to feel normal again.

We talked until late in the evening and when Winry's eye started to droop, I grabbed her hand an pulled her upstairs. We went to her room and she timidly removed my pants and shirt. Sitting in my boxers, she motioned for me to sit on the bed and let loose my hair from its braid to brushed my hair just as I had done last night with hers.

When she was finished she turned away and slowly undressed and put on a large t-shirt to sleep in. Moving back to the bed, she crawled into my arms and laid her head on my chest. This time there was no tension between us, sexual or otherwise. We fell asleep with her in my arms and I slept a dreamless sleep that most people would envy.

The next morning we both awoke early and silently got ready for the day. I went to repack my small case while Winry made toast and coffee. I snagged some toast and a mug and made my way to the door. Sitting down the quickly drained mug, I turned to face the blonde that I now knew I loved. She stepped into my arms and kissed me fervently. Breathless, I grabbed her and hugged her like I had never done before.

Today I would not tell her goodbye. "Winry, I love you. I will see you soon. Keep the porch light on for me." Turning her face to meet my eyes she said, " _I will, until you return._ " Before I forgot my duties to the state and my brother, I grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door. Leaving the one place I can truly call home never hurt as bad as it did now. I made my way to the train station and back to hell after having this little slice of paradise.

...

 **6 months later...**

"Al, I cannot believe we were able to finally get our bodies back... but we did. I know you want to go back home with me, but you should be with Mei. And I have to go home."

" _Brother, I may not be as strong as when I was made of armor, but I now have a will that cannot be broken. We achieved the impossible and I am going to live my life."_

I hugged my brother. It was strange being able to feel soft warm flesh under both of my own hands. I said my goodbye and told him he better call often. Now was the time for life to truly begin.

...

I made it to Risembool late that night. The train had been scheduled to get in at 7 p.m. but got stalled and it was nearing 10 p.m. now. I, once again, walked the path to the house. This time I decided to pass the graves. There would be plenty of time tomorrow. But tonight I had somewhere I needed to be. Off in the distance I could see a light. My beacon was guiding me home.

It was late so I tried to be as quiet as possible as I made my way into the house. I still had my automail leg so I couldn't be totally quiet. I sat my suitcase down and headed to the stairs. I glanced up and stopped moving. Winry was standing at the top of the stairs and was silhouetted against the light from the hall. I climbed the stairs and stopped just shy of the top. When Winry finally spoke, there was a catch in her voice.

" _W-welcome home Ed."_

"I am finally home... for good."


End file.
